warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiri
Kiri is a slender, delicate-looking, pure, pretty, elegant, snow-colored, gentle, intimidating, large, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-furred, determined, willing, sweet, likeable, friendly, nice, kind, intelligent, white she-cat with small, gentle paws, a long, silky-furred tail with a very pale ginger, almost white, tip, a very pale brown, almost white, muzzle, pretty, startling, sparkling, calm, brilliant, intelligent, knowing, leaf-green eyes with pale, shining, misty-blue flecks, and a misty, dreamy voice. She is a member of the Organization. She is a member of the 4th Generation Prophecy. Her powers revolve around mist and clouds, and she often uses the mist to conceal things, or creates violent storms while manipulating clouds. History Kiri is born to Shoufuu and Haku in the Organization with two siblings, Salamander and Destiny. She is the oldest of the three. She is later apprenticed to Charm. While out hunting with her mentor, they discover a groud pf PearlClan cats (revealed to be Shinystar, Lionclaw, Cidertwist, Alderpaw, Stempaw, Sweetpaw, Phoenixsong, Horizonheart, Adderpaw, Lilypaw, Hedwig/Owlpaw, and Opalkit). She and her siblings are later made warriors of the Organization. She develops a crush on Beryl. Beryl later confesses his love for her, and she confesses her love for him. The two become mates. She is later raped by Thistleclaw. She gives birth to both Thistleclaw and Beryl's kits, named Kisshu, Whisper, Stone, Fog, Xia, Brigid, Leon, and Cloud. Her kits are apprenticed, and she resumes her warrior-ish duties. Personality Kiri appears tough and intimidating due to her size, but in reality, she is a sweet, gentle, likeable, caring cat who would do anything to protect the Organization In battle, however, she is cold, cruel, mean, mischievous, cunning, and ruthless toward her enemies. Whenever something comes as a huge shock to her, she doesn't respond very well to it, either fainting or collapsing. Relationships 'Charm;' Her former mentor, the two of them had and stil have a very close friendship. 'Beryl;' She likes this tom, and he likes her back. The two of them are mates now. 'Salamander;' Her clever, quick younger brother, the two of them are very close to each other. 'Destiny;' Her intelligent, observant younger sister, the two of them are also very close. Family Mates: Beryl - Living Thistleclaw - Deceaced, member of Dark Hollow Kits: Kisshu - Living Whisper - Living Stone - Living Fog - Living Xia - Living Brigid - Living Leon - Living Cloud - Living Mother: Shoufuu - Living Father: Haku - Living Siblings: Salamander - Living Destiny - Living Uncles: Tadpoleshadow - Living, member of FrozenClan Sumea - Living Kaen - Living Aunt: Goldenfox - Living, member of DawnClan Great-Uncles: Hollow - Deceaced, residence unknown Tokifrost - Living, member of TimeClan Great-Aunts: Kahen - Living Koukonheart - Living, member of TimeClan Cousins: Webshade - Living, member of DawnClan Coppersoul - Living, member of DawnClan Shorekit - Living, member of FrozenClan Peachkit - Deceaced, member of StarClan Moonkit - Living, member of FrozenClan Lemonkit - Living, member of FrozenClan Trivia * Kiri means mist an Japanese Character Pixels Real Life Image Category:She-cat Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Cats of The Organization Category:Loner Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Living Character Category:Raped She-cat Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of MemoryClan Category:Healer